pariahfandomcom-20200214-history
Edicts
Edicts are official orders or proclamations issued by each of the six (formerly seven) Sacred Colleges of the Union that carry the weight of the law. Issued by Senior Councilmen or higher, there are fifteen (previously sixteen) different edicts of which some carry more weight than others. For the recipient of the edict - or the retainer designated to carry out the edict - to disobey the contents of the edict is a severe crime punishable varying by the magnitude of the edict in question. In the cases of some edicts, especially those issued by the British Legion, it is impossible for the recipient of the edict to refuse, likely because they will be dead before they realise that an edict has been issued against them. The Power of an Edict Edicts can be issued by any Senior Retainer, Minister or Lord within the College to which the Edict is native to with two exceptions: Edicts of Domination, and Edicts of Execution, which can only be issued by Ministers of Lords. In addition, Lords can issue Edicts from Colleges other than their own. The strength of an Edict depends on the title of the issuer: * A Lesser Edict is one issued by a Senior retainer. * A Common Edict is one issued by a Minister. * A Greater Edict ''is one issued by a Lord. Edicts of greater strength by default overrule those of lesser strength, and likewise the subject of an Edict can be only of lesser rank than the issuer. There have, however, been occasions where this has not been the case. The Edicts # British Legion #* '''Assassination': orders the death of an individual/individuals at a given time and location, in a controlled manner. #* Elimination: orders the death of an individual/individuals, the destruction of a target/targets or the capture of a location/locations at an unspecified time, in an controlled or uncontrolled manner. #* Domination: orders the death of an individual/individuals, the destruction of a target/targets or the capture of a location/locations at an unspecified time, in an controlled or uncontrolled manner. Of considerably greater magnitude compared to an Edict of Elimination. Can only be issued as a Common or Greater Edict (not lesser) by a Minister or a Lord. # The Sacred College of Wisdom #* Obliteration: orders the destruction of information and material declared as 'sensitive'. Most frequently issued by Librarians of the Department of Destruction (the historical revision team). # The Sacred College of Justice #* Detention: orders the detainment of an individual/individuals on a temporary basis, until either they are either released or they are issued an Edict of Retention. (Arrest Warrant) #* Incarceration: orders the imprisonment of an individual/individuals on a permanent/semi-permanent basis in a defined facility. #* Interrogation: orders the extraction of information from an individual/individuals using any means necessary. #* Execution: orders the death of previously detained individual/individuals in a controlled manner. Can only be issued as a Common or Greater Edict (not lesser) by a Minister or a Lord. # The Sacred College of Steel #* Eviction: orders the removal of an individual/individuals from a given location in a specified time. #* Confiscation: orders the removal of an automated object/droid from an individual/individuals on a permanent/semi-permanent basis. #* Recommission: orders the destruction of an automated object/droid from an individual/individuals. #* Destruction: orders the destruction of a location at a specified time, often used in tandem with Edicts of Eviction. # The Sacred College of Prosperity #* Submission: orders the seizure/control of personal assets/health from an individual/individuals on a temporary/permanent location. # The Inquisition #* Discretion: orders an individual/individuals to retain, and restrict the passage of information. (Gagging order). #* Investigation: orders an individual/individuals to submit information for Inquisitorial Investigation. # The Sacred College of Purity #* Excommunication: orders the renouncement of an individual/individuals from ministries of faith and the Ecclesiarchy Contents of an Edict Although each Edict varies massively in their intention and detail, most follow a similar structure that can be summarised below: This Edict of (Name of Edict) , issued by ''(Title) '' ''(Name) '' of the ''(College) , hereby declares that ''(Subject) '' is to be subject to '' (punishment) ' ''on '' (date) ''. This Edict carries the full power of the law and will be executed with immediate effect. Failure to comply is an offence punishable depending on the severity of the Edict. The retainer (s) designated to fulfil this Edict is '' (Name) '', and is dutifully bound to complete this edict to the best of their abilities.